


MCU Drabbles

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Marvel Cinematic Universe specific drabbles (from MCU HBC prompts-will include Steve and Bucky as well)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Thor (Marvel)/Reader





	1. Nom-Bucky & Morgan

Babysitting Tony’s little girl was not something Bucky had expected to do with his day. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Tony or his family, it just was that Bucky didn’t think Tony would trust such a precious person as his daughter to someone who’d murdered his parents. Although there really wasn’t much choice- all the other Avengers were going on the same mission Tony was and he didn’t have time to call his normal babysitters.

So here Bucky was, trying to keep the three year old daughter of Tony Stark entertained and happy. Morgan asked a lot of questions Bucky wasn’t quite sure how to answer, at least not in a way the smart toddler would be satisfied with. That’s when he decided to take Morgan to the park.

Which may not have been his best idea.

After a little while of playing peacefully, Morgan bit one of the other kids, causing a fight. Bucky had to pull Morgan away, apologizing profusely to the parents of the other kids. Once they were far enough away, Bucky sat Morgan down on a bench and asked her what happened.

“The boy was being mean to the other kids so I nommed him. I just wanted him to stop being mean.”

Morgan had the biggest pout and puppy eyes Bucky had ever seen, at least in this century. She could certainly have rivaled Steve when he was a kid. Bucky just sighed.

“Please don’t nom on people, Morgan. At least, not as a first resort. Did you at least ask him to stop before you bit him?”

She nodded. “But then he just laughed and kept being mean. That’s when I nommed him.”

“Well, at least you tried asking first,” Bucky affirmed. “Looks like we’re gonna have to ask your mom to teach you diplomacy while the rest of us teach you how to fight properly. But that can wait until you’re a bit older.”

“What’s dip-lom-acy?” Morgan asked, her mouth uncertain around the big word.

Bucky thought for a second. “It’s when you try to be nice and use your words first.”

Morgan seemed to accept that answer. Afterwards, Bucky took her to get ice cream as he told her about the Howling Commandos and what he remembered about her grandfather. It wasn’t long before Morgan was calling him Uncle Bucky.


	2. Who Are You Horny For?-Thor

“Okay, Okay, game time!” Natasha called out.

All the other Avengers groaned, though you only grinned. You loved when the team got together and partied. Seeing the group of superheroes drunk was usually pretty entertaining. They always ended up playing some kind of silly game, which tonight ended up being…

“Fuck, marry, kiss celebrity edition,” Nat announced. “And no, Tony, you don’t count!”

Tony whined at that. “But I’m a celebrity, why don’t I count?”

“Because we’re gonna use celebrities who aren’t Avengers or superheroes.”

“Fine,” Tony pouted. “But next time let’s play Avengers edition.”

You could only laugh at Tony’s antics as the team got ready to play. Of course, everybody was already sitting down. But the hard part was thinking of famous people when you’re drunk. And as always, Steve, Bucky, and Thor were thy most clear head of the group, so they went first. Debates started about who was the hottest celebrity, a certain Asgardian’s blue eyes flashing each time you contributed to the discussion. Finally, it was your turn to name three celebrities.

“Okay, umm… Henry Cavill, Jensen Ackles, or Anne Hathaway? I’d fuck Henry, marry Anne, and kiss Jensen.”

The debates started up again, but you could only feel Thor’s eyes on you. When someone asked why you chose the way you did, you rambled something about how hot Henry is. Thor’s gaze seemed only to intensify as you kept speaking. Soon, the game moved on until eventually everyone either fell asleep where they sat or dispersed to their rooms.

As you walked to your room, you heard a deep voice behind you.

“You’re horny for a regular sized man.”

You turned to see Thor behind you. A sigh of relief escaped you, glad that you weren’t suddenly in a horror movie. Thor stepped closer, pinning you to the wall. Your heart rate began to spike for a totally different reason than just a moment.

“What do you mean, Thor?” You asked, pretending to be innocent. In a heartbeat, the Asgardian king was kissing you, hard. When he pulled back, you felt breathless.

“I mean that I can make you far hornier for completely different reasons, my darling.”


End file.
